


My Save Star

by StrongMyst_Writes_5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Bloodlust, Fluff, Lust perfers to called They or Them, Oneshot, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, Seriously you guys are amazing thank you all, Thank you docemoon145 who help edited for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongMyst_Writes_5/pseuds/StrongMyst_Writes_5
Summary: Life can be hard, its full unexpecting surprises and where you see one that is close to you, all you want to do is grab it. Never letting it go. That is the case of Crimson otherwise known as Horror-tale sans trying to do something nice for the love of his life, Lavender, as known Under-lust sans.Warning, cuteness is to be ensured!Of course Horror-tale sans belongs to; sour-apple-studiosand as well Under-lust sans belongs to; nsfwshamecave





	My Save Star

A skeleton with a rather alarming hole in his skull walked alone through the streets that he called home, strolling the monster district of the surface city. The smell of death covered him, and blood splashed his face, but identification in his bag would excuse it as the blood of animals from the local slaughterhouse where he worked. The monster district being so small, it wasn’t hard to walk home by his lonesome, but the day’s events weighing on his mind made him sigh softly and look skyward. He saw the sun setting as it bid the city farewell. His glowing, blood-red eye drank in the merging red, purple, and blue hues, and the peaceful canvas they painted.

He saw several monsters stopped at a crosswalk ahead of him. Some of them were from his universe, while others were so obviously twisted versions of the same people from somewhere else. All of them decided to keep their distance from the red-eyed skeleton and his creepy smile. It was a face a proper looking glass wouldn’t suffer to reflect; the glass would rather shatter under his grin, just as these monsters would rather scatter away from him. As soon as the walk signal, shaped just the same as a cracked and bloody human figure, lit up, they were gone. 

The horror-themed skeleton walked only a street or two before stopping his silent footsteps in front of a large apartment building. He smiled while approaching, spotting the bored creature employed to check residents in and out of the building. The cat monster lifted her silver-yellow eyes and peered through the gaps in her curled and fluffy black hair. The orbs rolled in their sockets and sank back to the MMT magazine clasped in her paws.

The skeleton stalked past the entrance and into the dimly lit elevator with its lightly padded walls. He pressed the number of his floor; the doors sealed with a horrifying screech. Lolling his head back, he shut his eye sockets. The only thing he was thinking of was returning to his apartment to finally relax. With an ear-piercing screech, the elevator stopped, and the skeleton’s sockets opened wide again. He walked out of the screaming death trap that had finished its task.

As he neared his door, he could hear the slightest hint of music playing, accompanied by a deep and sweet humming. The skeleton gave a chuckle and unlocked the door, dropping his bag by the entrance and stripping his jacket off to hang on the coat rack. One of the arms of the rack was already occupied by a sleeveless, royal purple vest, trimmed with neon blue fluff along the neckline. He grinned and followed the siren’s song further inside.

Finally, he came to the kitchen, watching as another skeleton hummed along with the radio, their hips sweetly swaying. They were dressed prettily in a powder-blue summer dress that only reached their knees, with a honey-orange apron on top. Seeing that the smaller skeleton was in their own little world, the horror-themed skeleton crept silently closer. He slid his hands onto the other’s hips and earned a delectable squeak. The other turned with a pout. In their black sockets were two heart-shaped lavender eyes that effortlessly sucked in his attention. The smaller skeleton pressed into him, delivering a sweet skeleton kiss to his sharp, fang-like teeth.

“Bad day at work, sweetie?”

“Does dealing with racists, assholes, and psychos trying to jam knives in my skull hole seem like a good day, Lav?”

“Aw, Crimson, babe.”

Sighing softly, Crimson laid his head on the other’s shoulder, all the while watching them cook up a stew that was begging to be tasted. Giggling softly, Lavender pulled out a small cup and filled it to the brim, presenting it the slouching skeleton.

“I figured you’d have a bad day at work, so I made your fav~”

Crimson purred deep in his ribcage and silently accepted the offering. His trained eye picked out bits of meat cut up into bite-sized pieces, as well as carrots, celery, and a few red potatoes cut up into squares. Everything had mixed together in the pot and turned a hearty brownish-red color. He brought the bowl up to his fangs and opened his mouth, sipping a sample and moaning at the taste.

“Liver stew. You little minx, you sure know how to bring a skeleton to the table.”

Lavender laughed and kissed Crimson’s teeth, nudging and feeling him a bit before pulling away to finish making dinner.

“What can I say? I know how to bring monsters to their knees with my cooking.”

“Speaking of knees, what’s up with the cute dress you’re wearing?”

“I just wanted to feel like myself today, darling.”

Lavender pointed their ectoplasmic tongue at their boyfriend in a playful way, and they jumped when Crimson effortlessly caught it between his fangs.

“What’s the matter, hon? Cat got your tongue?”

Lavender flushed a light purple and pouted, but Crimson just wiggled his eyebrow bones up and down. He sucked on the glowing appendage as if it was a piece of candy, moaning at the taste and drawing a whine from Lavender. Crimson smiled and pulled away, trailing a thin string of magic between their mouths. His cute little skelly was left in a daze.

“I was thinking, maybe after dinner, we could…possibly go out for a walk.”

Lavender gently shook their head, pulling out of their daze. They continued working on dinner while Crimson pulled out the dishes they would need from the cupboards. He set two shell white glass bowls on the counter, ready to be filled.

“Yeah, it would be good to get out of the apartment once in a while. Maybe after I change.”

“What wrong with what you have on now?”

“I don’t have my best face on.”

Lavender turned back, then, pouring soup from the pot into the two bowls. Steam rose temptingly from the hot liquid. While holding tightly to the pot, they jumped, feeling a wandering hand trace the back of their pelvis. They squeaked a bit first, then purred, sliding their body back into the hand.

“I don’t care what other creatures say; you’re a damn goddess.”

Lavender chuckled a bit, “And people call me the lustful one.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After quite an interesting dinner, the two skeletons leisurely made their way to the ground floor of their ancient apartment building. Above them was a pitch black sky, interrupted in places by the weak flicking of broken streetlights. Crimson looked at his little dear and pulled them close, then they started to walk along the heavily cracked sidewalk, bumping bodies as they stepped and swayed all the way to the local park.  
The pair entered by passing through an opening between two heavy, black, iron doors. Dark green ivy-wreathed the tall gates and hung like a short, leafy curtain overhead. The wind blew gently as they entered, sweeping some dried leaves in front of them in a makeshift breadcrumb trail. The two looked at each other and wordlessly walked across the white marble stones. On the way, the thick shadows and dense foresting framing the path preserved their privacy. No one else was out at this hour, due to their neighborhood’s bad reputation, and up ahead was the one place where they felt like they could get away from everything.

Letting go of Crimson’s hand, Lavender walked ahead to where they could spot the most tranquil and exclusive spot in this park: the fountain.  
The area was overgrown, and some brush had to be cleared away before they could sit on the fountain’s edge. Though it didn’t get much maintenance, the water flowing through the large stone structure was as clear as the purest crystal. The softest green moss grew on the stone, hosting tiny, colorful flowers that most city-dwellers never noticed. The smaller skeleton sat down on the moss, patting a spot next to them with a smile on their face.

Crimson hesitated for a moment, but slowly made his way over.

“You’re not going to splash me again, are you?”

Lavender recalled their first date: they had gotten lost trying to find the restaurant they were supposed to eat at and had ended up here instead, at this exact spot. That turned out to be for the best; they fell in love with this place and decided to make it their own.

From that night, Crimson had carved their names into a tree right in front of the fountain so they would never forget how they’d felt that night. This location was not only private, but it was the perfect place to look up and see the one thing they both loved as much as they did each other: the stars.

The memory was warm, and it made them both laugh. Crimson finally sat down and the laughter calmed to scattered giggling. Lavender bumped the taller skeleton with his shoulder, earning a deep chuckle from the horror-themed monster. A small breeze blew past them, and they cuddled up close for warmth, hugging and sharing a playful Eskimo kiss. Pulling away, they turned their gazes back up to the glittering black sky.

“I love how pretty the stars look in the dark sky, don’t you agree, Crimson dear?”

Crimson kept his blood-red eyelight on the sky and slid his large claws over the other’s smaller hand, giving a small squeeze and smiling.

“Sure, they’re pretty, but nothing compares to the star next to me right now.”

His fingers laced between Lavender’s, as he looked up to bask in the moonlight. The celestial orb truly had an otherworldly beauty, as if the gods were looking on down from heaven and bestowing the couple their blessing. A small giggle broke the ever-growing silence and peace of the moment. Crimson looked at Lavender, who gave him a smile.

“I never knew you could flirt so openly, dearest.”

Crimson looked up at the sky once more, taking a long, deep breath and slowly exhaling. Lavender watched him in confusion, and he finally responded in his thickest and sweetest tone:

“You never knew I could propose so openly, dearest.”

Lavender whipped their head up to gaze at the horror-themed skeleton, their eyelights hued like sweet purple plums, with a deep lavender shade in the center.

“C-Crimson, dear?”

The smaller skeleton twitched at the feel of cold metal sliding up their left ring finger, tracing upward slowly and carefully until it stopped at the last knuckle. Looking down, they saw a ring. The large claws still wrapped around their hand raised it into the moonlight so they could get a better look.

The rose-gold band was studded with glittering purple amethysts and blood-red rubies, with a large, heart-shaped, white diamond acting as the focus piece. Lavender turned their gaze to Crimson, whose wine-colored eyelight was fixed on the ring on their finger. With a gentle smile, he brought his lover’s hand up to his mouth and planted a skeleton kiss on the band.  
Lavender was distracted by Crimson’s loving gesture, and the horror-themed skeleton took the chance to stand up. He put himself in front of Lavender and lowered himself to one knee, finally looking the smaller skeleton in the eyes. His soul was fluttering his chest; his lover’s eyelights had morphed into little hearts and were filled with nothing but love and excitement.

“S-so, ugh… Damn, babe... Okay.”

Crimson stuttered terribly and took a moment to breathe, while Lavender tried not to giggle at his awkwardness. They quietly gave him time to figure out how to express his feelings. Soon, Crimson let out a small cough, having regained his composure.

“Lav, my darling, I know I’m bad at dealing with sensitive shit, l-like how I really feel about you, s-so, um… Fuck, why is this so hard?!”

Crimson looked away in embarrassment, his face flushed the sweet color that was his namesake. He was furious with himself for not being able to say what he wanted to the darling skeleton. Lavender smiled and took Crimson’s hand; tears spilled down his cheeks as they planted a kiss on his metacarpals.

“Take your time, Sans.”

Upon hearing his real name being spoken with so much love, Crimson thought the moon behind Lavender may have been intentionally placed there by some god, intending to highlight the angel in his life with a soft, pure halo. He gave a slight nod to himself and reached up to steal a shy kiss from the heavenly being, finally gathering the determination to speak his mind.

“You are the light of my life, the brightest star I see at night. You give me the determination to be better than the “horror sans” of the multiverse.”  
Lavender’s hand caressed the jagged edges of his broken skull, and Crimson smiled, pressing into the touch. Only a being of love could ever touch him there with so much kindness. He could feel a hint of cold metal among the warm bones pressed to his skull and moved to kiss the rose-gold band once more.

"My angel, my goddess sent from heaven, I swear on my blackened soul that I love you, Lavender. I love all of you, and I always will. Will you stay here on earth with me forever? Will you be my save star?”

Tears of happiness streamed down their face as Crimson spoke with so much passion and love in his voice; any monster would have buckled if exposed to that tone. The lust-themed skeleton wanted to immediately and unhesitantly give his answer; to “abandon heaven for the darkness and be his save star.” They would. They could do that for him. Smiling softly, they were about to give their answer, but a large, sharp claw pressed gently against their teeth in a silencing gesture.

“Don’t give me your answer just yet, pet. Your master hasn’t finished yet.”

If there was any time that Lavender could say they loved Crimson, even more, it was at that exact moment, when his voice cut into their soul like it was warm butter.  
“What I was trying to say to you, Lavender is… Will you marry me?”

He finally said it. Now was their cue to speak, but nothing Lavender could say would have done justice to their feelings. So they tackled Crimson to the ground, hugging him close while crying from pure happiness. Crimson was confused their sobs, but he felt kisses pressed against his shoulder, and suddenly Lavender was nodding as fast as they could without injuring themself. He understood then that his lover was crying with joy and embraced them tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first story, of my journey, has begun and hopefully more in the near future for all to read. Also sorry that I sound a little weird, I'm a bit nervous.
> 
> Anywho, to all you out there, this has been StrongMystwrites and I do you enjoy the show so until next time I will see on the pages, ~peace!


End file.
